


5 Times: Darling, Just Kiss Me Slow

by InsightfulInsomniac



Category: Glee
Genre: And Lots of It, Five Times, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Wedding Night, drunk Kurt is hilarious, married!klaine, seriously it’s so wholesome, this is just a ton of married Klaine fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: Five types of kisses that Kurt and Blaine share in their domestic moments of early marriage. Wholesome, sweet early married Klaine with a few guest appearances along the way from Burt and Carole.Aka my five favorite kiss ideas from a kiss prompt list I found a long time ago.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103





	5 Times: Darling, Just Kiss Me Slow

**Author's Note:**

> This is just wholesome, indulgent early married Klaine fluff — my absolute favorite to write. Enjoy!
> 
> Title is from Ed Sheeran’s “Perfect”

**1\. Giggly kiss/ Moving Around While Kissing, Stumbling Over Things, Pushing Each Other Back Against The Wall/Onto The Bed**

“You know, for as long as that elevator ride felt, I am really glad our friends thought to upgrade us to the honeymoon suite. It puts some distance between us and them.”

Kurt laughs as they head in the direction of their room. “Oh, to friends who know us way too well.”

“Hey, I wouldn’t want to be in the room next to any couple on their wedding night,” Blaine retorts with a grin. “We’re not the odd ones out.”

“True,” Kurt agrees. “Although, it’s just a silly tradition. We could be nonconformists and not have sex tonight.”

“Kurt,” Blaine deadpans, and his husband doesn’t even try to look serious. “I think we’ve had enough nonconformity for the day, considering we had a same-sex double wedding that wasn’t even ours to begin with.”

“I’m just teasing,” Kurt laughs. “Did you really think for a second that I was being serious?”

“No,” Blaine replies cheekily, pulling his key card out of his pocket as they reach their door. “But I’m being serious when I say that I want to carry you over the threshold.”

Kurt rolls his eyes, but is unable to keep the fond smile off of his face as Blaine pushes open the door and holds his arms out for him.

“You’re so cheesy,” he remarks, and Blaine just swoops him up into an easy bridal hold, despite his smaller frame.

“You love it,” he protests, pressing a quick yet promising kiss to Kurt’s lips. “Now, to get you to the bed.”

“Blaine, you’ve carried me into the room — you can put me down now —“

“Nope! I’m taking you all the way to the bed.”

“Do you even know where the bed is? Because it doesn’t seem like it.”

“I’m just taking the long route! I don’t want to trip over a random chair or coffee table.”

“Blaine, I swear to god, if you injure one or both of us on our wedding night —“

“It’s fine! Relax! We’re almost —“

Less than a foot away from the bed, Blaine loses every ounce of coordination he’s ever had and ends up planting Kurt down onto the edge of the mattress with much more force than he intended, falling flat on top of him in a jumble of limbs.

“I’m so sorry,” Blaine blurts out, righting himself, and Kurt just bursts into a fit of giggles at the situation.

“Oh my god, I love you so much,” he gasps through his laughs, pulling Blaine back down to him by wrapping his arms around his neck. “I love you so, so, much, you absolute dork.”

Blaine beams, beginning to laugh himself as Kurt closes the distance between them, pulling him into a searing kiss. For as much passion and intensity the two newlyweds are attempting to pour into the kiss, it is totally cancelled out by the sheer amount of giggles they’re laughing against each other’s lips.

“You just had to be so romantic,” Kurt breathes when they break apart for air, still giggling hysterically. “You were so —“

Blaine reconnects their lips again, kissing him deeply through both of their laughter, only breaking apart when it gets to be too much again.

“I was trying to be cute! And sexy!”

Kurt tangles his fingers in the few curls at the base of Blaine’s neck that freed themselves from the gel, tilting him into another kiss.

“You were cute!” Kurt grins. “And sexy, though we could really kick that up a notch by taking off some clothes.”

Blaine laughs again, but redirects his attention to Kurt’s tie. “I wholeheartedly agree.”

**2\. Sometimes I just can’t stop kissing your stupid face**

Cozy Friday nights in where they have nothing to do and nowhere to go is one of Blaine’s absolute favorite things in the world. Getting to snuggle up against Kurt under a blanket watching feel-good movies creates an atmosphere of domesticity that he adores.

Sometimes, as he will readily admit, Blaine gets distracted from the movie by Kurt’s beautiful face, illuminated by the dim glow of the candles they’ve lit on the table next to their couch. Their small apartment smells like warm cinnamon with a hint of pumpkin, having taken advantage of the new fall scents that stores have put out recently. Blaine sighs happily, and decides he can’t go another minute without kissing his husband’s literally ethereal face.

Blaine leans in slightly and presses a sweet kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth, earning a soft hum of contentment. Kurt’s arm tightens around him, pulling him closer underneath the blanket as the movie plays on.

A minute or so later, Blaine can’t help but glance back at his husband’s face again. He figures he’s legally allowed to look for as long as he wants, so why not? He very quickly decides that he wants to kiss that gorgeous face yet again.

It then dawns on him that while it could theoretically become incredibly annoying, it’s also too tempting of an idea — just see how much he could kiss Kurt’s face until he realizes something’s up. Blaine has half a mind to just let them enjoy their movie night in peace... but hey, marriage is about spontaneity and kissing your husband’s face until he forces you to stop.

Blaine starts high on his cheek, up by his ear, brushing a soft kiss there. He sees Kurt’s lips quirk up into a smile, so he continues on, moving along the line of his cheekbone down to his mouth, much to the amusement of his husband.

“Blaine,” Kurt laughs quietly, and he doesn’t respond, merely pecks a kiss to the side of his chin. 

Trailing back up the line of his jaw, Kurt leans into Blaine’s touch ever-so-slightly, and that’s all the encouragement Blaine needs to start kissing his cheek at a much faster rate, pulling another, louder, laugh out of Kurt.

“What are you doing?” He asks fondly, and Blaine finally pulls back to face him.

“I just felt the need to kiss you. A lot,” Blaine explains casually, scooting himself into Kurt’s lap. “You’re just so beautiful.”

“Oh,” Kurt responds, a little lost for words. “You’re adorable.”

“I love you,” Blaine murmurs, tilting forward to kiss him properly, but before he can reach Kurt’s lips, he’s suddenly being maneuvered around so Kurt’s hovering overtop of him on the couch.

“This is nice,” Blaine quips, and Kurt just grins and surges downward, peppering Blaine’s face with quick kisses.

“Kurt,” Blaine giggles, squirming underneath his husband as he continues his assault of Blaine’s forehead, nose, cheeks, lips, chin — everywhere. “This tickles!”

“Does it?” Kurt replies with a raise of his eyebrow, dipping close to Blaine’s ear. “I guess I’ll just have to go slower.”

Blaine shivers as Kurt leisurely drags his mouth down his jaw and onto his neck, clearly drawing it out to prove a point.

“Okay, okay, you win,” Blaine remarks, a little breathless. “You win.”

“I do?” Kurt questions. “Okay.”

Blaine audibly groans as Kurt rights himself, exuding nonchalance as he returns to watching the movie with purposeful focus. “Really? That’s it?”

“I just wanted to win,” Kurt smirks in his direction. “Did you have other plans?”

“Not initially,” Blaine mutters, pushing himself up to sit next to Kurt again. 

“I want to finish the movie,” Kurt says, not taking his eyes off of the TV. “And then I get my prize.”

“I am totally okay with that,” Blaine agrees, cuddling up under the blanket once again.

  
**3\. Routine Kisses Where The Other Person Presents Their Cheek/Forehead For The Hello/Goodbye Kiss Without Even Looking Up From What They’re Doing**

“Thanks for making breakfast, babe,” Kurt remarks, taking another sip of his coffee. “It was great.”

“It was just eggs and toast,” Blaine chuckles, gathering up their dirty dishes and bringing them over to the dishwasher. 

“Still, it was delicious,” Kurt retorts, turning his attention back to his textbook. While Blaine has most of his classes in the morning this semester, Kurt’s are heavily stacked in the afternoon. Thus, he felt fine leaving a little last-minute homework to the morning, knowing he would have some time before class.

“Shoot, I need to go,” Blaine mutters to himself, grabbing his bag and slinging it over his shoulder, travel mug of unfinished coffee in hand. “Have a good day; I love you.”

“Love you too,” Kurt hums and tilts his head slightly, presenting his cheek for Blaine’s routine leaving-for-class kiss.

Sure enough, his husband pecks his cheek quickly, sending him a bright smile as he strides out of the apartment, clearly in a hurry. Kurt can’t help but smile to himself even after the door’s shut behind Blaine; it really is the little things — familiar, beautiful grins and little clockwork cheek kisses — that make Kurt’s heart flutter happily in his chest even after almost a year of marriage.

If it takes Kurt a few minutes to get himself back on track with his homework, then so be it. He has time, and he’s allowed to relish in the mundane insanity that he gets to be loved by — and gets to love — someone as indescribable as Blaine.

**4\. We have guests over…do you really think it’s an appropriate time to affectionately grab my butt and kiss my neck… in front of the entire table….ok**

“You know, you’re like, the best person ever,” Kurt slurs as Blaine shuts the passenger side door behind them, letting his newlywed husband lean heavily against him.

“Am I?” Blaine asks amusedly, leading Kurt towards the front door of Kurt’s parents’ home. 

“Yes, absolutely,” Kurt nods seriously, clinging to him. “You’re like, so kind, and so open, and giving, and sweet, and you’re just... just... stupidly pretty, too.”

Blaine laughs. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“It is,” Kurt retorts loudly. “Ever since I laid eyes on you, Blaine Warbler, I thought you were the most beautiful man I would ever see.”

“Then you haven’t seen yourself,” Blaine counters, and Kurt waves him off clumsily.

“No, no, you’re so perfect and handsome, it’s like someone sculpted you. Like, I’ve seen you naked. Eyewitness testimony.”

Blaine laughs again, attempting to unlock the front door with his left hand while supporting Kurt with his right side. “Okay, honey. Let’s get you inside.”

Four days ago, the two of them had just gotten spontaneously married at a wedding that wasn’t even meant for them. Three days ago, Sam and Rachel had called them together, eagerly explaining their ideas for a joint post-wedding bachelor party, since they never got to have one prior to their marriage.

Against their better judgment, they decided to go along with their plans. Blaine offered to be their designated driver, and Kurt easily agreed, thinking that he wouldn’t drink that much anyway.

Turns out, when Rachel Berry’s involved, he can be convinced to drink a lot more than he normally would.

Of course, Blaine found it entirely amusing and endearing, seeing as they were in the safety of just their close friends at Rachel’s temporary place in Lima. Besides, Kurt is an extremely affectionate drunk (to be fair, they both are), and Blaine’s more than happy to deal with that every now and again.

But the one part of their night that they didn’t think through was the fact that they’re returning home to Kurt’s parents’ house, where they’re staying during the week between their wedding and honeymoon. Blaine knows they’re adults and they’re married, but they’re still technically underage, and it’s almost as if they’re sneaking home after a secret night out as teenagers.

“Mm, yes, inside,” Kurt comments. “I need a shower.”

“Yes, you do,” Blaine agrees. “Come on, almost there.”

Blessedly, he finally manages to maneuver Kurt through the doorway, pulling the door shut behind them much more forcefully than he intended.

“Will you shower with me?” Kurt asks, aiming for seductive and landing miles away.

Blaine snorts. “I think I’ll have to, just to keep you upright.”

“Good,” Kurt purrs, leaning heavily into Blaine. “I like it when we shower together.”

“I do too, babe, but in order to that, we have to get upstairs,” Blaine chuckles, directing him to hold the railing. “Can you do that for me?”

Kurt nods. “Yeah, as long as — as long as you hold me too.”

“I’ve got you.”

Slowly but surely, the two husbands climb the staircase together, Kurt’s heavy steps echoing against the wooden floor as they ascend. Blaine can’t help but giggle at the intense focus that Kurt directs at his own feet the entire length of the staircase — he doesn’t think he’s ever seen him concentrate so hard.

“Made it!” Kurt declares loudly, listing back against Blaine when they reach the top. “Now shower time.”

“Okay, but let’s get some clothes to change into first,” Blaine suggests, and just as he’s about to direct Kurt into their bedroom, a door opens down the hall.

“Boys? Are you okay?” Carole calls, walking into the hallway in her pajamas and bathrobe. 

“Uh, yeah, we’re okay,” Blaine replies, watching as Kurt’s face breaks out into a huge grin.

“Hi, Carole! We were at a great party. It was so much fun.”

“It sure seems like it,” she chuckles, raising an eyebrow in Blaine’s direction, and he just nods amusedly.

“Hell, kid, we could hear you coming up the stairs from all the way in Cincinnati,” Burt remarks, joining them from his doorway.

“We just wanted to check on you and make sure you were okay,” Carole explains, sounding apologetic, and Blaine smiles reassuringly.

“Don’t worry about it; we’re fine,” he replies, and Kurt nods exaggeratedly. “Sorry about the noise.”

“Yeah, sorry,” Kurt adds. “It’s a lil’ hard to walk right ‘cause I’m drunk.”

Blaine sighs deeply, but not without a smile as Carole and Burt can’t hold back their laughter. 

“No shit, Kurt. You’re lucky you’ve got Blaine here to take care of you,” Burt comments, and relief washes over Blaine when he realizes that Burt and Carole are not mad in the slightest — not that he thought they’d be, but you never know.

“I know,” Kurt gushes, beaming over at Blaine, clearly getting fidgety from standing in one place for so long. “He’s so wonderful, and pretty, and he said he’s going to shower with me.”

“Oh my god,” Blaine mutters, laughing in spite of the blush that rises furiously to his cheeks. “Only to make sure you don’t fall and hit your head, Kurt.”

“Riiiiiiight,” Kurt throws him a sloppy wink, his hand drifting dangerously low on Blaine’s back as he leans in close. “I don’t believe you.”

Blaine jumps as his husband squeezes his butt none-too-gently, listing into his side so he can attach his lips to his neck, wetly kissing at the skin there.

“Kurt, honey,” Blaine pulls him off of him carefully, much to the amusement of Burt and Carole, who both do a very poor job of hiding their laughter. Despite his initial embarrassment, Blaine figures they can just clock this all up to Kurt’s drunken antics. “Let’s get your pajamas first.”

“Good night, you two,” Carole calls, following Burt back into their room. “Be careful in the bathroom.”

Blaine rolls his eyes in his mother-in-law’s direction. “If you hear a loud crash, one or both of us fell over. You might want to get help.”

Carole shoots him a thumbs-up, and he laughs as he finally gets Kurt into their bedroom.

“Thank you for taking care of me,” he mumbles, face still buried in Blaine’s neck. “I love you even though you won’t have shower sex with me.”

Blaine laughs. “Not tonight, babe, but I’ll take a rain check.”

“Okay. At least I get to see you naked. Yay!”

“Yay indeed.”

**5\. Lazy Morning Kisses Before They’ve Even Opened Their Eyes, Still Mumbling Half-Incoherently, Not Wanting To Wake Up**

It’s the first morning in their new apartment, their first real home together as husbands. Though they’ve been married for almost three months, they’re finally back in New York, and the reality of really starting their married life together is both thrilling and comforting.

The day prior, Kurt and Blaine has spent every waking moment moving and unpacking box after box with the help of some friends and family — Rachel had moved back to New York a few weeks prior, and Sam had insisted on coming to help them move in as a final send-off to his best friend. Burt and Carole helped as well, and with all of their assistance, they managed to make the apartment decently livable for only one day of moving.

After their friends and family had left and Kurt and Blaine had spent another hour or two putting away their things, the two husbands practically collapsed into bed, physically and mentally exhausted from their day.

Kurt drifts slowly in and out of consciousness, stuck between registering that he’s desperately trying to pull his husband flush against him and just subconsciously seeking the nearest source of warmth. It’s January, and they do have heating, but winter mornings in New York are always colder than any electricity can manage.

Sighing happily when he snuggles himself up against his own personal space heater, Kurt’s already falling back asleep when he feels a brush of lips just miss his mouth, connecting with his chin. It barely registers in his mind until they simply scoot up his face a little bit, actually making contact with his mouth this time.

His tired, sleep-drunk brain has the capacity to recognize those lips as “Blaine!” — as if he didn’t already know. He would recognize his husband’s very heartbeat even if he was dead asleep.

Nonetheless, the little happy notion of his brain telling him that Blaine is, in fact, attached to the lips that are slowly pressing against his lets Kurt’s instincts take over, and still floating in that place between sleep and consciousness, he lets out a soft, content sigh and drowsily kisses back.

Blaine’s hands skim down to Kurt’s waist, tugging him closer as they kiss lazily. Kurt has a tight grip on his husband’s shoulder, trapping all the body heat between them.

When he feels Blaine’s mouth go slack against him, he can’t help but smile, despite having not yet opened his eyes. “Blaine, are you awake?”

“I don’t know,” he mumbles, not even moving his mouth from Kurt’s face.

Kurt chuckles fondly, gently scooting down and tucking his head under Blaine’s chin, nuzzling into his neck. “Me either,” he murmurs against the soft skin there.

“We don’t have to wake up,” Blaine remarks. “It’s our house. And we have nothing to do today.”

“Except finish unpacking our entire lives,” Kurt retorts, and Blaine shushes him gently.

“It can wait until one of us inevitably has to pee and it wakes both of us up.”

Kurt laughs, finally feeling on his way to awake. “I can’t guarantee I’ll go back to sleep, but I’ll happily stay here until then.”

“Good,” Blaine decides, tightening his hold on Kurt and drawing him up into another sleepy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this brightened your day a little bit! Thanks for reading and commenting!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine
> 
> Stay safe and healthy, y’all! Much love ❤️


End file.
